Hurt
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: OS - Fin saison 9, début saison 10 - Sam a blessé Dean, Dean devenu démon le blesse à son tour... Seul dans le boomker, Sam tombe sur une lettre de Dean écrite juste après leur dispute, quelques mois plus tôt, et s'en trouve bouleversé. Leurs pensées à ces moments, leurs émotions, quelques souvenirs d'enfances et du hurt/confort.


**Bonjour ! :-) Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic... que je viens de finir aujourd'hui. **

**Quelques petites petites précisions : Je l'ai commencé juste après avoir vu à la suite le final de la saison 9 et le début de la saison 10. Après, j'ai fait une courte pause dans le visionnage de la série pour savoir où j'allais sans être influencée. Supernatural ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun argent de cette fic. J'ai remis des passages de la série - et quand j'ai vu l'épisode 19, j'ai été vraiment surprise que comme moi, ils reparlent de ce que Sam lui avait dit avant ! Sans déconné, je pensais que l'on ne voyait ça que dans les fanfictions. Waouh. Tout ça pour dire, j'espère que vous aimerez. Peut-être bien que je ne pourrais pas attendre l'épisode 20 pour avoir la suite et que je vais écrire ma propre version du final de la saison 10... on verra. cette histoire n'est pas une grande histoire, juste un OS né d'une envie irrépressible que Sam ne se remette pas si bien que ça de ce que Dean lui dit en tant que Démon, et aussi de ce que lui lui a dit. Je ne pouvais pas regarder et ne pas écrire un ptit truc pleins de sentiments, de larmes, de culpabilité et de complicités que seuls les frères Winchesters sont capables d'apporter... toujours avec des ptits souvenirs d'enfances par ci par là, je n'y peux rien, je trouve qu'il a tellement de choses à raconter sur leur enfance et leur adolescence ! C'est probable que je fasse un autre OS sur ça d'ailleurs, parce que j'avais commencé à écrire un souvenir pour cette fic que je n'ai pas pu caser, donc je vais quand même le poster je pense, non mais x)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pour vous faire un peu patienter jusqu'à jeudi :) S'il vous plait, si vous lisez, merci de laisser un commentaire. Après tout, nous auteurs de fanfictions passons des jours à écrire des histoires que souvent vous serez les seuls à lire, alors c'est bien d'échanger ensemble :)**

* * *

" - Quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous. On ne voit plus les choses de la même façon, nos rôles dans cette histoire. Dans cette église, tu m'as convaincu de ne pas fermer l'enfer. Tu m'as piégé pour que Gadriel me possède. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, plus comme avant. Pas comme je le devrais.

\- Ecoute, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on est une famille, pas vrai ?

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça pouvait tout réparer, comme si ça pouvait changer le fait que tout ce qui a foiré entre nous s'est passé justement parce qu'on est une famille.

\- Quoi, alors on n'est plus une famille, maintenant ?

\- Tu veux qu'on bosse ensemble ? Très bien. Si tu veux qu'on soit des frères... Ce sont mes conditions. "

* * *

" - Tu es sur que ça va, Dean ?

\- Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis l'autre jour ?

\- Qu'on est pas censés être frères ? Te flatte pas trop, il en faut plus pour me briser.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'étais honnête. "

* * *

" - A propos de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour...

\- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais.

\- Tu sais, Sam, je t'ai sauvé la vie au centre. Et dans l'église. Et à l'hôpital. Je réfléchi peut-être pas à tout, mais tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je le referai.

\- Et ça... c'est le problème. Tu crois que tu es mon sauveur, mon frère, ce héros. Tu débarques et même quand tu te plantes, tu crois que tu as eu raison. Parce tu t'en es convaincu. Et que tu fais plus de bien que de mal. Mais c'est faux. Kevin est mort, Crowley est dans la nature. On avance pas dans la l'affaire des anges. Dis moi, quel avantage on a que je sois vivant ?

\- Tu déconnes ? Toi et moi, se battant pour défendre une juste cause...

\- Pour une fois, sois honnête avec moi. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé pour moi. Tu l'as fait pour toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- J'étais prêt à mourir. _J'étais prêt._ J'aurais dû mourir. Mais toi... tu voulais pas être seul. Tout se résume à ça, tu ne supportes pas l'idée d'être seul. Je te le concède, tu es prêt à te sacrifier, du moment qui n'est pas celui qui en souffre.

\- Tu veux être honnête ? Si les choses étaient inversées et que j'étais en train de mourir, tu ferais pareil que moi.

\- Non, Dean, non. Je ne le ferai pas. Dans les mêmes circonstances, je ne ferai pas la même chose. "

* * *

Au fond, Dean savait que Sam avait raison. S'il lui avait sauvé la vie cette fois-ci à l'hôpital, mais aussi toutes les autres fois, ce n'était pas seulement dans l'intérêt de son petit frère, mais aussi et peut-être même avant tout pour lui.

Pourtant, il se trompait sur un point – un point crucial. Ce n'était pas pour ne pas être seul. Dean avait perdu sa mère, une mère qu'il aimait, qu'il connaissait, et dont il se souvenait la caresse, l'éclat de son visage et la lumière de son rire... il avait perdu son père, aussi. Et Bobby. Et beaucoup trop de gens qui ne méritaient pas ce sort et qui étaient morts pourtant, trop tôt, car il est toujours trop tôt pour mourir de cette façon là, avec encore tant à faire, tant à offrir, et tant de bonheur à rattraper dans l'enfer de cette vie de chasseur... Et il avait laissé tous ces gens partir malgré le chagrin et la douleur. Parfois les remords. Sam, il l'avait perdu aussi de nombreuses fois, mais... mais Sam était toujours là. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il arrivait toujours à le ramener, à empêcher l'impossible. Et ce n'était pas pour ne pas être seul, c'était faux, tellement faux... La nuance était fragile mais faisait pourtant toute la différence.

Sam était... comme une partie de lui-même. La partie la plus précieuse, la plus importante, la plus sensible, presque sacré. Depuis l'age de cinq ans, depuis cet instant où, au milieu de l'incendie et de l'enfer de leur vie explosée - en un instant, une bascule malheureuse, un dérapage d'une touche sur le clavier du destin - depuis le moment où John avait mis son petit frère dans ses bras en lui demandant de veiller sur lui, Sam était devenu son tout. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de s'effondrer sur le bord de cette route, avec comme seul paysage cette prison de feu qui dans ses entrailles infernale emportait sa mère, ce n'était pas les bras de John autour de lui, mais ce bébé entre les siens. Il avait été sa raison de vivre, sa raison de continuer, d'avancer, d'espérer, de rire. Il avait été l'espoir auquel il ne croyait plus, mais qu'il inventait pour lui. Il avait été le réconfort d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller, quelqu'un pour qui on compte – quand lui-même ne comptait aussi fort pour personne. Il avait été son étincelle de vie, son étincelle d'innocence dans les lambeaux de sa propre enfance déchirée, dont les cendres reposeraient à jamais parmi celle de sa mère défunte. Sam avait été la seule chose qui l'ait empêché de devenir fou, la seule chose qui l'ait rattaché à une vie normale, même quand celui-ci se comportait comme un petit enfoiré et lui suppliait de lui céder sa part de céréales. Mais à vrai dire, Dean avait connu bien pire que ça, et à l'époque, cette simple chamaillerie fraternelle lui rappelait sans doute ce que c'était, dans la vraie vie, de se disputer pour des choses aussi futiles, aussi sans importance qu'une poignée de céréales manqués.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait veillé sur Sam parce que lui-même aurait voulu que l'on veille sur lui. Il l'avait aimé si fort, en espérant être aimé à son tour. Il l'avait préservé autant que possible, comme pour se préserver par procuration. Offrir ce qu'on aimerait recevoir. Au moins, Sammy était en sécurité, Sammy allait bien, Sammy râlait pour des céréales ou pour des clowns et même s'il avait l'impression de n'être pas à sa place parmi eux et mal aimé, ce n'était qu'un mal pour un bien en fin de compte, si ça pouvait l'empêcher de se rendre compte de sa vie à lui, Dean, de son enfer quotidien, des monstres, de la pression, de l'efficacité constante, de la vigilance épuisante, de tout ce que John exigeait de lui en permanence. En d'autre termes, l'enfance à laquelle il n'avait pas eu droit. Et même si Sam avait eu l'impression d'en être privé plus que lui et lui en mettait plein la gueule en permanence, hé bien... tant pis, Dean supportait, parce qu'il savait que si Sam apercevait un instant ce que c'était d'être lui, d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, d'avoir endossé ce qu'il avait endossé depuis toujours tout en draguant d'un ton badin une jolie serveuse passée par là et dégustant une part de tarte... qui sait comment il réagirait ? S'il supporterait ? C'était un douloureux dilemme où il avait toujours eu le mauvais rôle sur tous les tableaux. Mais au moins, Sam était en vie et plus ou moins en sécurité.

Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour tout ça. S'il en avait voulu à quelqu'un, ça avait été son père, mais il ne se permettait pas non plus de l'avouer à Sam, car malgré ce qu'il disait, le grand dadais aux grands discours spirituels et à la nourriture bio, jamais il n'aurait tenu le coup, jamais il ne continuerait encore aujourd'hui à tenir le coup - aussi bien que possible, pas évident, même Dean Winchester reste humain après tout - si Dean flanchait. Bien des fois les circonstances le lui avaient prouvé. Mais évidemment, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Parce Sam était comme ça. Différent. Sombre. Spirituel, compatissant et humain. Ce qui lui donnait quelque chose de presque supérieur, comme s'il pouvait passer à travers les mailles du filet, comme s'il était capable de tout supporter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. On ne peut pas se rendre compte de ce que c'est d'être totalement seul face au danger, quand même dans l'ombre, même de loin, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur soi. Dean le comprenait. Peut-être que Sam avait raison, que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait trop aimé, il avait sûrement dû merdé quelque part. Mais contre ou de son plein gré, il lui avait tout sacrifié. Et ce que venait de lui balancer Sam à la gueule, c'était bien plus qu'il n'était en mesure de supporter. Ce n'était pas lui reprocher un défaut, comme lorsqu'il se montrait trop insensible avec les gens ou qu'il s'arrêtait en cours de route d'une chasse importante juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air, c'était... c'était bien plus fondamentale que ça. Derrière ses mots, ce que Sam lui reprochait, c'était rien de moins que sa raison d'être. Ses blessures, ses... tout. _Tout_. Lui reprocher de lui sauver la vie pour ne pas être seul et non par pur dévouement désintéressé, c'était lui reprocher tous ces actes depuis le début. Et ça faisait beaucoup trop mal. Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus fort que tout, plus fort que lui-même.

Sans doute qu'il dû faire une drôle d'expression, une tête un peu bizarre, tout en buvant sa bière, assis dans une position décontractée sur la table de la cuisine. Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose se brisa, comme une certitude originelle qui s'effondre, détruite par elle-même.

Merde, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait ! Pouvait-on sincèrement lui reprocher d'avoir fait du mieux qu'il ait pu, depuis l'âge de cinq ans où il avait bien fallu se comporter en adulte ? Pouvait-on lui reprocher d'avoir merdé quelque part dans tout ce bordel ?!

Il envoya sa bouteille de bière vide se fracasser à terre et quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, du classique rock à fond dans les oreilles.

* * *

Les jours, les semaines s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur effrayante. Renfermé sur lui même, Dean passait ses journées plongé dans les livres et les dossiers du boomker à la recherche de cette pétasse d'Abaddon quand il ne restait pas sur son lit à écouter de la musique. Il faut dire qu'entre Métatron, Abaddon et les anges meurtriers, les connards de monstres à buter n'était pas une espèce en voix de disparition. Sam demeurait froid, Dean distant, ils bossaient ensemble quand il le fallait mais le reste du temps, le dialogue définitivement rompu ne se réinstalla pas. Il arriva ce qu'il arriva... Quelque chose de brisé en Dean se rétracta sur lui-même. Et la marque de Caïn à ce moment là, s'infiltrant en lui par les failles ainsi créées, commença sournoisement à le ronger et à le transformer de l'intérieur. C'est vrai, peut-être que ça serait quand même arrivé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, si Sam ne lui avait pas dit tout ça. Mais si pour la énième fois Sam ne l'avait pas rejeté - _trahi _\- à chacune de ses tentatives d'approche, il aurait pu lui en parler en toute confiance et non pas se tourner vers sa seule source de réelle compréhension – même intéressée – qu'il put trouver à ce moment là et qui se révéla être nulle autre que le roi de l'enfer en personne.

Et puis il réussit à tuer Abaddon, et tandis que la guerre civile éclatait entre les anges tombés du paradis, comme ça, encore un dérapage d'une touche sur le clavier du destin. Une lame en pleine poitrine. Le temps qui s'arrête. Les sons qui s'éteignent. Les battements de cœur. Les pulsations du sang dans le silence. La douleur, et puis... Sam. Son cri, comme arraché du plus profond de ses entrailles. Son inquiétude, sa présence, la douceur soudaine de sa voix et de ses mains qui le soutiennent et encerclent son visage. Il pense pouvoir le sauver parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement, mais il est trop tard. Trop tard pour réaliser, trop tard pour le sauver, trop tard pour se rendre compte qu'il est son frère. Son frère qui va mourir.

_I'm proud of us _

Tellement de choses à dire et si peu de mots, si peu de temps. Il aurait voulu... Bordel de merde. _Les sentiments_. Si douloureux et si difficiles à exprimer. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Il espéra que son regard exprime à sa place tous ces mots de silences qui ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Et au fond, les bras de Sam autour de lui, sa chaleur, sa tristesse de le perdre, son amour indéniable... avait-il jamais désiré quelque chose plus fortement que ça ? Il sombra.

* * *

Ce silence. Pas un bruit. Juste... le silence profond et totale. Pas un seul bruit d'une bouteille de bière que l'on décapsule, ni l'expiration forte lorsqu'on la repose sur la table après en avoir bu quelques grosses goulées. Pas de chantonnement, pas de léger fond musicale d'un casque de mp3, pas d'autres feuilles que l'on bouge à côté ni de livres que l'on feuillette. Pas d'autres pas dans le boomker que les siens. Sam leva la tête de son ordinateur et regarda l'espace vide autour de lui. C'est idiot, il n'avait jamais considéré tout ça comme sa maison, et pourtant, maintenant... maintenant que Dean était... mort ? Disparu ? Il se rendait compte que ça l'avait été. Il se souvenait de la présence de Kevin, toujours plongé dans ses recherches sur la tablette de anges, il se souvenait de Castiel disant qu'il appréciait cet endroit, il se souvenait... il se souvenait de Dean. Sa mémoire imprégnait les murs comme un parfum trop fort, comme une présence invisible et muette qui l'observait en permanence. Tout ce temps, il avait rejeté le fait d'être une famille. Avec Dean, c'était différent, les hauts, les bas... mais sommes toutes, il restait son frère dans son cœur, même s'il ne le disait pas toujours. Il poussa son ordinateur, les yeux explosés à force de chercher jours et nuits sans relâche, et s'accoudant contre la table, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

_Tu devrais dormir un peu, Sammy. _

Il essaya de ne pas relever les yeux. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin pour le voir. Il était adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte, une bière à la main et les jambes croisées, un petit sourire sur le visage. Comme Sam ne répondit pas, il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule. Le cadet pu presque la sentir, _presque..._

_Allez, Sammy. Va dormir où c'est moi qui t'y emmène à coups de pieds dans le cul ! _

Ses mots crus, vulgaires, détonnaient considérablement avec la douceur de sa voix, et même s'il ne le voyait pas, Sam devinait son sourire, ses yeux un peu plissés, remplis de tendresse.

Dans un soupir, il se leva et la démarche traînante, s'engagea dans les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'aux chambres. Dans le couloir, il regardait droit devant lui et pourtant... pourtant comme à chaque fois, ça chutait à l'intérieur. D'habitude, il se forçait à avancer, pas le choix, des recherches à faire, des monstres à torturer, des gens à... Sam ferma les yeux et arrêta de marcher. Mais il ne tourna pas la tête, il ne tourna pas la tête vers la chambre de Dean dont la porte obstinément fermée le narguait.

_Non, Dean. Je ne le ferai pas. Dans les mêmes circonstances, je ne ferai pas la même chose. _

Il fronça les sourcils, serra les poings et les mâchoires, bloquant de toute ses forces le flux de pensées et d'émotions qui grouillaient en lui, prêt à exploser. Une seule chose jusque là, durant tous ces mois de solitude et de recherche acharnée, était parvenu à les retenir : « retrouver Dean. Retrouver Dean. Retrouver Dean. » Litanie scandée en boucle telle une prière païenne, faisant barrage à toute autre émotion, tout autre but, toute autre pensée. Et s'il dépassait cette porte... est-ce que ça tiendrait encore ?

_Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe Sammy, tu passes ton temps à faire leur fête à des connards de démons et tu ne serais pas capable d'ouvrir une porte ? _

Sa voix. Ironique, provocatrice, à la fois affectueuse et brutale.

Un sourire grimaçant traversa le visage de Sam.

\- Va te faire foutre, Dean, répliqua-t-il au silence.

Et il ouvrit la porte.

Immobile, il sentit sa main glisser sur la poignée froide et retomber contre son flanc. Ca sentait un peu le renfermé à l'intérieur, l'inhabité. La pièce avait perdu de sa chaleur. On dirait qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Sam referma la porte derrière lui, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'entendre et être témoin de ce moment d'égarement. C'est comme lorsqu'on sent que l'émotion va venir et on en pleurerait presque, sans la ressentir encore, sans qu'elle ne soit tout a fait là. On en devine seulement les contours indistincts. On ne sait pas trop si ça fait du bien où si ça fait mal. Quelque chose entre les deux.

Sam fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne cessait d'avaler sa salive et de jouer des pied sur le sol, s'agitant nerveusement. C'était l'habitude, ça. L'habitude d'avoir passé plus de la moitié de sa vie avec un frère sur-protecteur à ses côtés. On est obligé de ravaler, parce que si on montre trop, on sait qu'il va s'inquiéter. On a un peu honte, peut-être, de ressentir aussi fort, de ne pas pouvoir se contenir aussi bien que l'on voudrait. Il avait passé tant de temps à essayer de ressembler à Dean – si sur de lui, jamais un débordement, jamais un pas de côté, jamais une larme au hasard. Triturant ses mains, il laissa ses pensées divaguer.

* * *

_Il est sur le haut du toit. Le ciel est bleu, les champs s'étendent à l'horizon. Une brise fraîche lui balaye le visage et il est le roi du monde..._

_Non, il est Batman. Batman l'orphelin qui a vu ses parents se faire tuer et qui, dévoré par un sentiment de vengeance, décidera de traquer tous les criminels pour les empêcher de commettre d'autres injustices. Batman, le sombre justicier masqué dont personne ne connaît la réelle nature... Il ferme les yeux, offrant son visage au ciel. Il va faire un pas de plus, il le sait. Il va voler, lui et le long tissus noir déchiré qui fouette le vent derrière lui..._

_\- Sam ! Descend !_

_Il ouvre les yeux et baisse la tête. Plus loin, Dean laisse tomber son vélo sur le chemin et se met à courir vers lui à toute vitesse. Mais il est encore loin. _

_\- Je suis Batman ! Crie Sam pour que son frère entende, comme pour justifier le fait qu'il soit perché sur le toit, prêt à sauter. _

_Et il avance un peu plus, les pieds juste contre le rebord. _

_\- Non, non, Sammy ! Hurle Dean, essoufflé, courant aussi vite qu'il le peut._

_Mais c'est trop tard. Sam prend une grande inspiration, et les yeux fermés, fait un bond en avant, comme pour se propulser dans les airs. Mais évidemment... _

_\- NON ! _

_Un craquement résonne sous lui. L'étonnement et la honte première de tomber, de ne pas avoir réussi à voler, sont vite balayés par la vive douleur qui se propage dans son bras droit comme une décharge électrique. Il presse son bras blessé contre lui et se met à hurler. Ses genoux sont meurtris, son corps entier lui fait mal. _

_Dean arrive enfin à sa hauteur et se jette à genoux devant lui, la terre arrachée maculant son vieux jean. _

_\- Sammy ! _

_L'inquiétude le fait haleter plus que d'ordinaire. Sam lève les yeux vers lui. _

_\- J'ai mal... !_

_Dean regarde alternativement son visage crispé de douleur et son bras tenu contre son ventre. Il tend les mains. _

_\- Montre-moi. _

_\- Non ! S'écrie Sam, véhément, en larmes. _

_Précautionneusement, Dean avance les mains et les pose doucement sur son bras valide, posé en bouclier._

_\- Montre moi, Sammy. Je ne te ferai pas mal, je te promets. J'y vais doucement, tu vois ? _

_Sa voix douce a pour effet de calmer un peu Sam qui obéit et déplie lentement son bras qui commence déjà à gonfler. Dean l'effleure a peine et Sam glapit de douleur. _

_\- C'est cassé, diagnostic Dean d'un ton neutre, mais on sent l'affolement dans sa voix. _

_Il passe un bras sous l'épaule valide de son petit frère et le soulève._

_\- Vient, je t'emmène à l'hôpital._

_\- Mais, papa... _

_\- Papa n'est pas là ! Et tu dois te faire soigner ! _

_Sam s'agrippe comme il peut à son frère. _

_\- Aie, doucement !_

_\- Pardon, s'empresse de répondre Dean. _

_Il s'arrête, s'éloigne de Sam, puis retire le tissus noir sur les épaules du petit Robin – qui a encore du chemin à faire pour devenir Batman. _

_\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu... _

_Sans répondre, il l'enroule autour de l'avant bras meurtri de son frère qui hurle de plus belle. _

_\- Désolé, Sammy, désolé. _

_Puis il déboutonne sa chemise, la retire, attache les manches ensemble et la fait passer par dessus l'épaule de son petit frère, en bandoulière, avant de mettre délicatement son bras à l'intérieur. _

_\- Voilà. Ca ne bougera pas comme ça. Tu as moins mal ? _

_Sam le scrute de son regard clair et pourtant, bien plus sombre que celui de Dean. _

_\- Oui, ça va un peu mieux comme ça. Mais tu es torse nu maintenant... _

_\- Aucune importance, réplique Dean dans un petit sourire en le saisissant de nouveau, ça prendrait trop de temps de retourner à la maison. Il faut aller à l'hôpital._

_Ils atteignent enfin le vélo, que Dean saisit de sa main libre. Il réfléchi un instant. _

_\- Tu vas t'asseoir sur le guidon, lui ordonne-t-il tout en enjambant le vélo, debout._

_Il le maintient aux aisselles et l'aide à s'asseoir, puis il s'assoit lui même sur la selle et se penche au maximum, les deux bras presque collés l'un à l'autre. _

_\- Tu ne pourras pas te tenir avec qu'une seule main. Penche-toi en arrière, appuie-toi contre moi. _

_Sam obéit en grimaçant, allongeant son dos contre les bras de son frère et la tête sur son épaule. Dean commence à pédaler, penché comme un coureur cycliste._

_\- Tient bon, petit frère. Ca va aller vite. _

_Sam regarde le ciel défiler au dessus de lui, appuyé en toute confiance. Il a mal, mais il se sent soudain étrangement bien, comme bercé par la route. Il sait que ça va aller, parce que Dean est là, parce que Dean s'en occupe._

_L'époque miraculeuse où tout était simple. S'il avait un problème, Dean était là. Dean était toujours là. Il était son héros, et ça lui suffisait, ça allait, tout allait pour le mieux entre eux..._

* * *

Sam se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit dans un long soupir. Au dessus de lui, seulement le plafond incolore. Il resta un instant comme ça, impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme déborda d'une de ses paupières. Il ne l'essuya pas. Elle roula sur sa tempe et finit son chemin quelque part dans ses cheveux. Il se mit sur le côté, à l'endroit où Dean s'allongeait toujours.

Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Dans un mouvement presque compulsif, il glissa les mains sous l'oreiller et le pressa contre son visage, inspirant à fond. Mais il ne sentait plus. Il ne sentait que le tissus et la poussière. Pas l'odeur forte et masculine de son frère mêlée à celle de l'after-shave qu'il mettait parfois, même s'il ne l'avouait pas. Il avait grandi dans la même chambre que Dean, passé sa vie à ses côtés. Son odeur, il l'a connaissait par cœur. Elle était pour lui aussi familière que la bonne vieille musique rock où la douceur des fauteuils de l'Impala. Son odeur lui manquait, sa voix lui manquait, sa présence, même ses râleries constantes et ses vannes à deux balles. Sam cessa d'étouffer l'oreiller contre lui et posa juste sa tête dessus.

Il se souvenait d'un soir où John était absent, il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il avait peur, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas réveillé Dean qui dormait profondément. Une tablette de chocolat en main, il avait allumé la télé et avait fini par tomber sur un programme qui parlaient des jumeaux. Il allait changer de chaîne, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et alors, à travers les témoignages, il s'était rendu compte qu'un lien semblable l'unissait à Dean. Tous deux étaient très différent, mais inséparables et dépendant l'un de l'autre. A cette époque et même s'il ne le disait pas, Sam se rendait compte que leur lien n'était pas pareil que ceux des autres frères et sœurs qu'il connaissait. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il appréciait la présence de Dean à ses côtés, il en avait besoin. Besoin de le sentir physiquement, de l'entendre respirer et souvent, même, ils dormaient ensemble. Il ne trouvait pas ça malsain, c'était normal et naturel pour eux. Comme des jumeaux... Peut-être aussi comme des enfants ayant grandi sans la douceur d'une mère que leur père ne comblait pas... Et la douceur, ils l'avaient tous deux trouvé où ils pouvaient...

En grandissant, même si d'eux deux Sam restait le plus demandeur de contact, il avait appris à se passer de cette présence, du moins un peu. Ils devenaient grands, puis adultes, et avec les années, cette sorte de pudeur qui s'installe. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, toutes ses années, à quel point ça avait été important. Mais aujourd'hui, couché en chien de fusil à l'endroit où son frère dormait auparavant, il aurait tout donné pour le sentir de nouveau à côté de lui. Tout donné pour le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur lui envahir les narines comme une promesse de retour à la maison et ses bras l'entourer comme pour signifier que plus aucun danger ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Malgré toutes leurs disputes, leurs désaccords et sa maturité, ce truc instinctif, presque animal, était resté. Son odeur. Ses bras. Sa voix. _Tout va bien, je suis à la maison. _

Mais aujourd'hui Dean n'était plus là. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il avait disparu au purgatoire avec Castiel ni lorsqu'il avait été amené en enfer, non, c'était bien différent de tout ça. Malgré tout ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire, il savait que Dean était parti de son plein gré. Ce mot laissé derrière lui... ça n'avait aucun sens. _Oublie moi._ Jamais Dean ne lui aurait dit ça ! Et ce Sammy... il résonnait mal, tellement mal. _Sammy_, ça voulait dire _je suis là, avec toi, je ne te quitte pas_. Ca ne pouvait pas signifier autre chose ! Sam déglutit. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir. La table de nuit avec la photo de lui et de sa mère et d'autres photos qu'il prit en main pour les regarder... pour la trentième fois au moins depuis que Dean avait disparu. C'est alors que son regard heurta la corbeille pleine. Il demeura figé un instant puis reposa les photos sur le lit et se leva. Il n'avait jamais pensé à regarder dans la poubelle ni même à la vider et quelque chose lui redonna comme une lueur d'espoir. A genoux, il commença à vider les papiers, souriant devant les paquets de tartes vides jetés là en compagnie des emballages de chips. Son espoir se dégonfla peu à peu. Il n'y avait rien ici, strictement rien, ou du moins rien qu'il ne sache déjà. En soupirant, il remit tout dans la poubelle lorsqu'un papier attira son attention. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en la vidant. Il le prit en main et le défroissa. La feuille avait été déchirée en deux et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements lorsqu'il vit son nom écrit au stylo bic bleu en haut de la feuille.

_Sammy, _

_tu sais bien que c'est pas mon truc, les épanchement sentimentaux. Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. C'est complètement idiot. Comme si j'allais te donner cette feuille demain matin ! Je pourrais la glisser sous ton oreiller ou alors sous ta tasse de café, comme ça, en te réveillant, tu la verras, tu la liras. Je vois d'ici ton air niais de petit chiot abandonné. Je serais resté dans ma chambre et je t'entendrais venir jusqu'ici, toquer à ma porte, entrer sans que je t'en donne l'autorisation et sans me dire quoi que ce soit, me serrer dans tes bras. Mais en fait, tu sais, je doute que tu le fasses. Tel que je te connais en ce moment, tu déchirais cette feuille et tu te ruerais dans ma chambre, furieux, en me hurlant que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, de te manipuler comme ça. _

_Tu as tord, Sammy. Je ne te manipule pas. J'essaye juste... j'essaye juste de te protéger et même quand je le fais, je le fais toujours de travers, je n'arrive jamais à faire les choses comme il faut. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu me connaissais mieux que quiconque ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ca voulait dire un truc comme « je te connais depuis tellement _

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Du moins, le papier déchiré ne laissait pas voir la suite. La poitrine comme un tambour, la tête en feu, le corps fébrile, Sam se jeta sur les papiers restés à terre, puis renversa l'intégralité de la poubelle pour trouver le reste de la lettre.

\- Non, non, non, non ! Tu dois bien être quelque part, _tu dois bien être… !_

Il tomba enfin dessus et son mouvement s'arrêta. Les mains tremblantes, il le déplia lentement.

_longtemps que je sais exactement ce que tu ressens quand tu agis comme ça ». _

_Peut-être que tu as raison, hein ? Peut-être que je suis qu'un connard qui pense qu'à lui et que si je t'ai sauvé, c'est juste pour moi, pas pour toi. Peut-être que... rah, putain de bordel de merde. Comme si c'était pas déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça, me voilà à écrire une lettre de gonzesse. Je hais ces moments, tu sais. Mais si je ne le fais pas, je vais exploser. Tu as raison, je crois, je n'en suis pas très sur. C'est pas évident de savoir, quand tout ce que j'ai fais depuis que maman est morte, je l'ai fait pour toi. J'ai toujours dit que c'était mon job de m'occuper de toi. Tu veux savoir la vérité ? C'est bien plus que ça. Et tu le sais bien, pas vrai ? Ne pas te sauver, ce serait comme... comme vouloir vivre mais rester en dessous de l'eau, même si on peut remonter à la surface et que rien ne nous en empêche. Mais ne pas le faire. Ne pas te sauver, ce serait pire que apocalypse, pire que l'enfer, pire que le purgatoire. Tuer les monstres et les démons, c'est mon boulot, c'est ce que je fais, ce que je sais faire et ce que je fais bien. Mais le faire avec toi à mes côtés, c'est ma raison de vivre. Et ce que je t'ai dit à l'église était la seule vérité possible pour moi. Je serais prêt à laisser tous ces connards vivre si ça pouvait te sauver. Je serais aussi prêt à les tuer tous un par un de mes mains pour toi. Est ce que ça veut dire que je t'aime trop ? Bordel, c'est ridicule, tout ça. Ce que tu m'obliges à faire, frangin. J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois. De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois._

_Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Kevin vient de partir avec sa mère, et encore une fois, tu m'as tourné le dos. Ça fait trop mal. Peut-être que tu as déjà tout oublié, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Ca tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Toi, me disant entre les lignes qu'on est plus frères._

_Ce même jour où tu m'avais dit ce que j'ai mis plus haut... je m'en souviens, tu m'avais dit aussi que tu avais besoin de ton grand frère. Et j'ai toujours été là pour toi._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, comme mon petit frère, pas comme un putain de collègue fantôme. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. Reviens. Je t'en prie, Sammy. Reviens. _

Sam déglutit. Sa tête lui tournait tellement qu'il se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le bord du lit. La nausée montait. Il la retint autant qu'il put. Mais c'était trop fort, trop douloureux. Il se leva et courut jusqu'aux toilettes de la chambre, ouvrit prestement la cuvette et tombant à genoux sur le carrelage, vomit. Pas de bras qui le soutiennent, pas de « ça va aller, Sammy ».

Seulement la nausée, le vertige, la déchirure à l'intérieur. Il laissa la vague passer puis se releva, tira la chasse et se rinça la bouche avant de s'asperger le visage. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, ainsi que son corps entier. Il avait froid. Il retourna dans la chambre et glissa au sol, dos contre le lit. Alors, pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, la muraille se fissura. Il éclata en sanglots, la tête entre les mains. Ses hurlements de rage résonnèrent longtemps contre les murs.

Quand il avait dit ça, il le pensait sincèrement. Il n'avait jamais agit par pure méchanceté, du moins pas en étant complètement lui-même. Il avait agit ainsi parce qu'il se sentait blessé, parce que Dean une fois de plus avait décidé pour lui et il avait définitivement passé l'âge de devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit pour ce qu'il décidait pour son propre bien, même et surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi important que de vivre ou mourir. Vieilles blessures, foutues vieilles blessures de merde qui aujourd'hui encore, continuaient à blesser, mais pas de la façon qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre, mais dans son coeur, ça ne signifiait pas que Dean n'était plus son frère, seulement qu'il avait besoin de lui en vouloir pour l'instant, besoin de marquer la distance. Sa cage thoracique trembla comme sous l'effet de spasmes lorsque les sanglots le saisirent de nouveau. Une fois de plus, tout était de sa faute. S'il avait dépassé cette porte bien avant au lieu de se terrer comme ça et se de comporter comme le dernier des enfoirés, Dean ne serait pas allé voir Crowley, il n'aurait jamais eu la marque de Caïn, ils se seraient débrouillés autrement, ensemble, il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. S'il ne lui avait pas dit tout ça, Dean serait encore là...

Il cessa de pleurer et releva la tête. Recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un petit garçon, les mains liées devant sa bouche, se mordillant nerveusement les ongles, ses yeux pleins de larmes et des plis soucieux sur son front. Si Dean l'avait vu, il se serait moqué de lui. Et à vrai dire, à cet instant, il se fichait totalement de ressembler à un chaton malheureux. Hier, et demain encore il torturerait et tuerait de nouveau pour le retrouver, et il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de faiblesse en lui.

Lorsqu'il avait dit tout ça, il n'avait pas parlé en tant que Sam, il avait parlé comme quelqu'un d'extérieur, quelqu'un de supérieur, même, qui comprend tout. Et il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais il n'était qu'humain et Dean n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était son frère. En fait... en fait, à ce moment là, la colère et la déception envahissait tout le reste, jusqu'à cacher toute sort d'affection. Mais lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on n'a pas le droit de le blesser comme il l'avait fait, sans amour, sans rien d'autre qu'une logique froide implacable.

Il retrouverait son frère. Coûte que coûte. _Et il le ramènerait à la maison._

* * *

Sam avait voulu jouer la carte de la froideur, des départs sans retour. C'est exactement ce qu'il avait obtenu et le résultat se trouvait devant lui.

Dean qui n'était plus Dean. Dean, qui était devenu un démon.

_« Je parle même pas au vrai toi_

_\- C'est bien le vrai moi. Le nouveau moi. Celui qui voit vraiment les choses telles qu'elles sont. »_

_« Te la joue pas trop, Sammy. Parce que de là où je suis... ya pas de différence entre ce que tu es et ce que je suis devenu. Je sais ce que t'as fait quand tu me cherchais. Jusqu'où tu es allé. Crowley m'a tout raconté. Alors laisse moi te demander...Qui d'entre nous deux est le vrai monstre ? Ca te revient, maintenant ? » _

_Non, Dean. Si j'étais à ta place, je ne le ferais pas... _

Ca ressemblait à l'horreur. A un film de seconde zone, une parodie mal faite, une réécriture dénuée de sens qui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, comme lorsqu'on piétine ce à quoi on tient le plus.

Il n'y a pas pire sentiment que ce gouffre intérieur lorsqu'une personne aimée nous rit au nez, nous balançant nos quatre vérités à la figure et ridiculisant nos pensées les plus sincères et nos sentiments les plus profonds.

A présent, Sam croyait savoir ce qu'avait ressenti Dean.

Il aimerait dire qu'il s'en voulait. Le scénario habituel de la culpabilité, les larmes, les effusions sentimentales puis la rédemption.

Films de gonzesses, comme qui dirait.

Ca lui arracha un sourire amer.

Ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Le jeu avait pris fin, brisé par la dureté des murs autour d'eux comme un étau de fer. Ca puait l'humidité, le manque d'air et les souvenirs pollués. Ca puait l'horreur et le manque d'amour des liens détruits. Les limites brouillées ; les frontières dépassées.

Sans doute qu'ils avaient traversé beaucoup trop de choses qu'un être humain normal n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Ça ne faisait pas parti de l'ordre naturel, peut-être. Ce qui les avait tenu debout, c'était justement ce lien entre eux, cet amour qui rendait les ombres lumineuses, les blessures touchantes et les défauts comme... comme des tendances qui définissent la personne et au fond, nous rappellent à quelle point la perfection est ennuyeuse. A quel point, sans défauts, sans blessures, sans ombres, on ne peut pas réellement aimer. Mais à l'inverse, sans amour, ils redevenaient ce qu'ils étaient. Les blessures intolérables les défauts, les erreurs... hideuses, monstrueuses.

Et ces murs comme une cage autour d'eux, miroir déformant qui arrachait tout amour pour montrer les choses telles qu'elles étaient ; telles qu'elles seraient, sans amour. Alors où était la réalité ? Dans l'amour ou dans la vérité ? Dans l'humanité ou dans le ciel ?

Est-ce que c'était vraiment Dean qu'il essayait de sauver, ou la mémoire d'un amour fraternel perdu ? Peut-être... oui, peut-être qu'il le faisait aussi pour lui, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre.

Au fond... il aurait pu le tuer. Plus de démon. Plus de souffrances. Quel avantage avait-il à ce que Dean reste en vie ?

_« On s'en fou de ce que tu voulait ! Cette ligne qui nous semblait si claire entre nous et ce qu'on chasse... Elle n'est plus si claire, n'est-ce pas ? Waouh ! T'es peut-être carrément pire que moi. T'as pris un gars qui était au plus bas, tu l'as manipulé, et ça lui a coûté la vie et son âme. Beau boulot. »_

Qu'est ce que ça changeait, qu'il soit en vie, qu'il reste à ses côtés ? Ca changeait tout. Pour lui, ça changeait tout, pour eux, pour leur enfance, pour leur adolescence. Au nom de tous les moments partagés, de toutes les larmes et les fou rires échangés. Ca changeait tout. Pourquoi ne le réalisait-il qu'au pied du mur, en face d'un grand frère qui ne pouvait pas devenir un montre ? Lui en avait le droit, du moins, il en avait eu le droit. L'ombre étaient inscrite en lui, dans ses veines, dans son regard, dans sa chair. Elle faisait partie de sa lumière, elle l'embellissait même, elle la rendait plus sensible, même lorsqu'il la haïssait de chaque fibre de son être. Mais Dean... Dean, lui, il ne pouvait pas... c'était impensable, impossible.

_« Laisse moi te demander une chose... Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on sait très bien ce que tu devras me faire. Est ce que tu as assez de cran pour ça, Sammy ? »_

Ce mot,_ Sammy_. Que la sonorité de ce surnom d'enfance et de tendresse lui paraissait obscène dans sa bouche de démon qui lui volait son frère. Sam déglutit, dos tourné à Dean prisonnier du piège ; le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_« Inutile d'essayer de ramener ton frère. Ton frangin, celui qui a le poids du monde sur sa conscience, il a disparu depuis un bail. J'adore le nouveau modèle. Le grand méchant Dean. _

_T'as remarqué comme j'essayais le plus possible de m'éloigner de toi ? Je pouvais plus t'entendre pleurnicher et te plaindre. J'ai préféré le roi de l'enfer à toi. Peut-être que j'en avais marre de te baby-sitter. Ou de devoir te sauver de ta nullité. Depuis toujours. Ou peut-être... peut-être que si t'étais pas là, ma mère serait toujours en vie. Ta simple existence m'a ruiné la vie. »_

Ca faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il savait que quelque part, c'était la vérité. Quelque chose en Dean pensait ça. Un îlot désertique de tout amour le pensait. La part du démon. Et pouvait-il lui en vouloir de le penser, quand c'était la stricte vérité ? S'il n'était pas né, leur mère ne serait pas morte, John ne serait pas devenu chasseur. Et Dean aurait été heureux.

_« C'est pas mon frère qui parle._

_\- T'as jamais eu de frère. Juste une excuse pour ne pas devenir un homme. »_

Celle-là, il se la reçu en plein cœur. Les larmes étaient là, au fond de la gorge. La haine et la détresse comme de la lave en fusion qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il sut que ces mots, sorti de la bouche de Dean, son regard à cet instant, tout ce qui faisait que c'était lui qui lui disait ça, ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire. S'accrocher. S'accrocher, s'accrocher. Il s'écroulerait plus tard... c'est ce que Dean aurait fait. Il n'aurait pas abandonné. Alors, il n'abandonnera pas non plus.

Quelques heures en enfer, piégé dans une illusion atroce et pourtant terriblement réelle.

_Quelques... heures... en enfer._

* * *

Est ce qu'il se souviendrait de tout avec la même précision monstrueuse ? Les taches sur les murs, la moiteur de son front et de ses mains autour du couteau, le contact du carrelage sous ses pas, le silence de ses battements de cœur précipités guettant le moindre bruit, la sueur froide le long de son dos. Son crâne en feu, envahit par la peur. La peur de le percuter à chaque coin de couloir, la peur de croiser encore son regard si froid, si cruel, déformant ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce gouffre intérieur lorsqu'il laissa tomber le couteau...

Peut-être au contraire que ça ne lui reviendrait que par flash, comme un mauvais cauchemar...

La porte du Boomker se referma derrière lui. La fraîcheur de la nuit l'enveloppa aussitôt et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, fermant les yeux. Il mit à moment à pouvoir les rouvrir et à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour monter dans l'Impala. Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture en ville sur le parking d'un fast food, tout lui parut soudain... décalé. Ou peut-être que c'était lui, qui était en décalage. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été tout à fait normal. Mais là, c'était différent. Tout en avançant, il regarda les gens. Les filles qui riaient, les groupes d'amis qui se charriaient, un couple en train de s'embrasser. Un autre, plus loin, en train de se disputer. Deux jeunes femmes assises l'une en face de l'autre qui se regardaient amoureusement, main dans la main. L'autre femme, sur le parking, montait furieusement dans sa voiture tandis que son mari tentait maladroitement de la retenir. Sam fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte du fastfood qui battit un moment après son passage. Ca battait dans ses tempes. Un sifflement strident l'empêchait d'entendre distinctement ce qui l'entourait et quand ce fut son tour de commander, il n'écouta même pas ce que le serveur lui dit. Il alla à l'habitude et commanda la même chose pour deux, donna des billets au hasard, reprit sa monnaie sans compter et quitta les lieux pour rejoindre l'Impala.

Après tant de temps à attendre ce moment, ce soir là, il ne regarda pas Dean une seule fois dans les yeux. Il lui apporta à manger, à boire, un puissant paracétamol, s'inquiéta de son état, le força à tout avaler, arrangea pour lui les couvertures, vérifiant même des choses parfaitement inutiles, posant son téléphone portable à côté de lui sur la table de nuit afin qu'il l'ait à porté de main en cas d'urgence et ceci fait, il lui souhaita bonne nuit, lui ordonna de dormir immédiatement et toujours sans le regarder, les mouvements saccadés, maladroits, la voix un peu fébrile, quitta la chambre en laissant la porte juste un peu ouverte, pour entendre, on ne sait jamais, s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Ce comportement n'était pas du tout habituel et il savait que cela paraîtrait suspect, mais honnêtement, l'épuisement nerveux avait atteint un tel stade qu'il s'en fichait totalement. Il but une bière avant de descendre quelques verres de whisky, mangea machinalement ses frites, délaissa la moitié de son hamburger et ne prit même pas la peine de débarrasser. Il quitta la pièce en titubant et laissa verres, bouteilles et reste de nourriture au milieu des livres, dans la pièce principale. Il s'écroula enfin sur son lit, se glissant sous les couvertures sans même se déshabiller, ivre de fatigue et de trop d'alcool, le cœur et le corps douloureux.

* * *

Après les événements de la veille, Dean se réveilla tard ce matin là. On ne peut pas dire que c'était la grande forme, mais au moins il se sentait un peu mieux, du moins physiquement. Il prit le temps de prendre sa douche, se nettoyant entièrement comme pour chasser l'empreinte du démon, mit tous ses vêtements à laver et s'habilla avec des vêtements propres laissés au boomker.

Il était près de midi lorsqu'il monta dans la cuisine où il entreprit de faire du café. Ses gestes du quotidien, se lever, faire le café, entre ses murs, lui parurent soudain précieux et il savoura ces instants avec une lenteur toute particulière, l'odeur du café, le contact du robinet sous ses doigts lorsqu'il remplit la cafetière, la sensation d'être propre. Pendant que le café coulait, il chercha quelque chose à manger dans les placards mais ne trouva plus grand chose. Aucune trace de pain, ni de confiture, ni même de pâte à tartiner. Juste un fond de beurre moisi qu'il jeta aussitôt. Il fronça les sourcils. Sam n'était pas du genre à mal manger. Il aimait cuisiner sainement et manger des produits frais. Mais visiblement, il avait perdu cette habitude durant ces longs mois de recherche. Soucieux, Dean enfila son blouson et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la pièce principale pour prendre les clés qui devaient sûrement s'y trouver. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant les bouteilles de bière, la bouteille de whisky, le verre ainsi que le sachet du fast food. Il s'avança et regarda à l'intérieur. Sam n'y avait que peu touché et il savait qu'il n'avait pas mangé autre chose. Avec tout cet alcool...

_ça va pas, Sammy, ça, ça va pas ! _S'inquiéta-t-il en lui même.

Il poussa un soupir agacé, rangea le whisky, puis le verre sale et mit tout le reste à la poubelle avant de prendre les clés et de sortir acheter de quoi manger.

Il revint un peu plus tard avec quelques croissants et pains au chocolat, se servit un café et s'installa dans la pièce principale, attendant que Sam se réveille. Mais midi passa et ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Dean se contenta de passer le temps en feuilletant quelques livres, journaux et magasines pornos laissés là histoire de retrouver un peu les lieux et s'abstint d'aller vérifier s'il dormait. Il devait être pas loin de 14 heure lorsque Sam pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Hey, Sammy.

Celui-ci marmonna un bonjour en guise de réponse. Il avait une mine épouvantable, des yeux cernés, le teint pâle, on le sentait fébrile sous son pull – ses vêtements de la veille. Et toujours cette insupportable manie de ne pas le regarder. Bon sang ! Dean allait finir par le brusquer et l'obliger à le regarder de force, tout ça en lui hurlant dessus, bien évidemment, mais il savait que s'emporter ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Il était lui-même bien trop mal à l'aise pour engager la conversation, mais normalement, c'était Sam qui s'occupait de ces choses là. Sauf qu'il ne le faisait pas...

Sam se servit une tasse de café et s'assit en face de lui. L'observant attentivement, Dean fit glisser le sachet de viennoiseries jusqu'à lui.

\- Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Sam obéit silencieusement et commença à manger un croissant sans trop d'appétit, le regard absent. Dean le connaissait trop bien pour savoir lorsqu'il faisait la tête, et ce n'était pas le cas. C'était autre chose. Inutile de se creuser trop pour savoir d'où ça venait.

Sam but une gorgée de café, puis grimaça et fermant les yeux, pressa ses mains contre son front. Alors, Dean se leva et ouvrit un tiroir à la recherche de médicaments, que Sam n'avait entre temps pas changé d'emplacement et posa un cachet juste devant son frère.

\- Tient, prend ça. Ça te soulagera un peu.

\- … Merci, murmura Sam en se rétractant légèrement – mais pas assez pour que Dean ne le remarque pas – lorsqu'il s'approcha.

Dean serra les poings et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, les pieds sur la table, le guettant discrètement par dessus son magazine. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas les mots et se contenta de se taire malgré la boule d'angoisse logée dans son sternum.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? Lui demanda-t-il quand même lorsqu'il débarrassa sa tasse de café vide en ayant mangé qu'un seul malheureux croissant – sans avoir fait de repas digne de ce nom la veille.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Et cette manière de s'échapper... _Bon sang, Sammy !_

\- Non, pas tellement.

On le sentait pourtant faible, mais Dean n'insista pas. Seul, il inspecta alors les lieux, les livres éparpillés sur la table, feuilles de papiers griffonnées, vestiges de ses recherches, puis ouvrit l'ordinateur qui ne lui fournit pas d'autres réponses que les témoignages de longues heures – de longs jours, de longs mois – passés à le chercher. Il passa quelques heures à parcourir le bunker puis décida d'aller marcher un peu. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Le soir commençait à tomber lorsqu'il rejoignit sa chambre et les deux mains sur le bureau, se mit à réfléchir. Cloîtré, Sam n'était pas sortit de la journée.

_Bordel Sammy, c'est à toi de faire ça, les approches, les sentiments... C'est pas mon truc, tu le sais !_

Il se retourna pour s'appuyer dos au bureau, bras croisés, et balaya la pièce du regard. Sam était forcément venu ici, il le savait. Comme lui cherchait les réponses dans ses affaires, Sam avait dû faire de même... ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la poubelle pleine depuis des mois et que Sam n'avait pas vidé. Pour une raison inconnue, il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. C'est alors qu'il la vit, glissée sur le côté, feuille chiffonnée couverte de son écriture un peu brouillonne. Ca lui revint en mémoire comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il saisit les deux morceaux pliés l'un contre l'autre bien trop nettement pour que ce soit naturel et la parcouru du regard. Sa lecture achevée, il se leva sans un mot, impassible, puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce en se mordant le poing. Soudain, il se rua sur le bureau et d'un mouvement rageur, fit valser le tout à terre.

Il voulut d'abord toquer à sa porte, mais se ravisa. Il demeura un instant dans le couloir, statufié, sans savoir quoi faire. Aucun bruit. S'il ne dormait pas, il savait fort bien faire semblant. Dean se massa l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et l'index, cherchant une solution. Un souvenir s'imposa alors soudainement à lui...

* * *

Il a 14 ans. Première fois qu'il chasse par lui-même, avec son père bien sur, mais première fois qu'il tue. Un Wendigo. Dure affaire. Il a vraiment cru qu'il allait y rester. Dans la voiture, il presse le tissus que John lui a donné sur son épaule blessée. Du sang goutte sur son visage, mêlé à la moiteur de la sueur qui couvre son corps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a réellement eu peur. John ne dit rien pas un mot. Le visage fermé, les lèvres scellées, il conduit plus vite que d'ordinaire. Dean ne bronche pas non plus. Seuls quelques gémissements incontrôlés jaillissent malgré lui de sa gorge. Il s'est rarement laissé aller toutes ces années, et pourtant, il en a connu, des épreuves. Des blessures morales et physiques, il en a eu plus que pour son compte. Mais là, c'est différent.

Il y a eu ce monstre au dessus de lui, prêt à le dévorer, prêt à le tuer, et lui vulnérable, sans John, sans armes. Il s'en est sorti dieu seul sait comment. Mais seul. Sa jambe droite le fait souffrir mais il n'y a pas jeté le moindre coups d'oeil. Avec John, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait dire « papa, attend, je crois que je suis blessé » il a alors avancé comme il peut, en grimaçant et en ravalant ses cris, en se retenant de toutes ses forces de s'écrouler et s'est contenté de prendre le tissus que son père lui tendait sans demander quoi que ce soit d'autre.

En attendant, yeux clos, il laisse l'épuisement le plonger dans un état de semi-conscience et ne se réveille que lorsque le ronronnement du moteur s'arrête. A côté de lui, John ouvre la portière et une vague de froid l'envahit. Il grogne en se tournant vers la gauche mais déjà John a refermé la porte pour contourner la voiture et ouvrir la sienne. Sans fioritures, il l'attrape par les aisselles, passant un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir et l'obliger à se lever. Dean serre les dents.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu... ?!

\- Discute pas.

Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète, au fond. Dean n'en sait rien. Il a trop mal pour réfléchir. Mais c'est seulement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Sam surexcité de les voir enfin rentrer et qu'il voit son sourire s'effacer comme un château de carte qui s'écroule que pour la première fois, les barrières cèdent. Il a l'impression que tout ce qu'il s'est retenu d'exprimer aujourd'hui l'envahit d'un seul coup. La douleur augmente d'un cran ; le choc l'épuisement moral et physique. Il s'écroule contre son père, vidé de toute énergie.

\- Dean ! S'écrit la voix paniquée de Sam, papa, qu'est ce que...

\- Plus tard, Sammy, plus tard, le coupe John en glissant ses bras sous ses genoux pour le soulever entièrement.

Il rentre dans la maison pour se diriger aussitôt vers la chambre. Sam s'écarte sur son passage et le suit. Les yeux à demi clos, amorphe, Dean entend ses pas précipités derrière eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Dean ?! Papa, répond moi !

Sam a vraiment peur. Il est au bord des larmes. Dean voudrait dire à son père de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout va bien, mais il n'en a pas la force et John se contente de l'allonger sur le lit sans rien dire. Son corps se relâche comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Il sent John l'examiner, son épaule, sa jambe. Puis il lui tâte le front. La lumière au dessus d'eux l'agresse. Pendant ce temps, Sam regarde alternativement son père, le visage grave, puis Dean étendu sur le lit, parcouru de tremblements.

\- Papa... Dean... est-ce qu'il... ?

\- Il a besoin de soin. Je vais chercher le matériel, reste avec lui, Sammy.

John quitte la pièce en courant. Sam lui prend maladroitement la main. Dean soupire de soulagement, puis se souvient à quel point il est gelé. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que Sam le constate également.

\- Dean... tu vas pas mourir, hein ?

Oh, bordel de dieu. Comme il aimerait avoir la force de répondre ! Il n'émet qu'une sorte de croassement indistinct. Et qu'est ce que fout John à pas le rassurer ?! Ne peut-il pas simplement lui expliquer que tout va bien, qu'il est simplement blessé et que ça ira ? Il rentre de nouveau dans la pièce. Dean entend les bruits du matériel médical dans la mallette d'urgence de son père. Son coeur se met à battre plus vite et lorsque John écarte Sam de force pour prendre sa place, il émet un gémissement de protestation. John lui glisse quelque chose entre les dents. Il sait ce que c'est un morceau de bois.

\- Prend ça, Dean.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Sam :

\- Sam, va dans le salon. Tu reviendras voir ton frère quand j'aurais fini.

\- Papa, il ne va pas... il ne va pas...

Dean ne peut parler mais des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux et roulent le long de ses tempes.

_Sammy... _

\- Non, Sammy, il ne va pas mourir. Va dans le salon, maintenant. Et ferme la porte de la chambre derrière toi.

Sam s'exécute et les voilà seuls. Dean, impuissant, tremblant.

\- Je suis désolé, fils. Je ne veux pas te mentir, ça va te faire mal. Mais il le faut, tu comprends ?

Dean essaye de se blinder, comme d'habitude, mais ça ne marche pas. Il se sent mal, il a peur, il aimerait juste que quelqu'un le rassure. Il pleure de plus belle, sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne bouge. John prend un ciseaux et découpe l'avant de son tee shirt.

Bientôt, dans le salon, Sam en larmes se recroqueville sur le canapé, agrippant de toutes ses forces les coussins pour y étouffer ses cris tandis que ceux de Dean s'élèvent dans toute la maison.

John ouvre enfin la porte et entre dans le salon. Son regard fatigué rencontre le sien, rougi par les pleurs, alors qu'il enlève ses gants ensanglantés sur lesquels les yeux de Sam tombent aussitôt. Il ne prend même pas la peine de demander quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, John n'est pas du genre à parler. Il bondit hors du canapé avant même que son père n'ait pu trouver ses mots et lui passe devant pour rentrer dans un dérapage dans leur chambre.

\- Dean !

Il s'immobilise un instant sur le pas de la porte. Seul l'éclairage de la lampe de chevet diffuse de la lumière dans la pièce. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Dean ainsi. Fragile, malade, sans défense. Il faut être honnête, il ne serait pas si terrifié si c'était John qui était dans cet état. C'est Dean. Dean qui est toujours là, Dean l'invulnérable, Dean qui ne peut pas disparaître ! Il réalise seulement que son grand frère peut mourir et cette perspective l'effraye comme aucune autre avant elle. Il s'approche du lit avec précaution, l'examinant à toute vitesse pour faire état des lieux. Il porte un nouveau tee-shirt qui peine à dissimuler l'énorme pansement sur son épaule et un jogging duquel dépasse un morceau de bandage. Il doit être touché sur la jambe et le flan droit. Son regard peine à se concentrer quelque part et son teint est livide, ses cernes violacées. Il frissonne, claque des dents frénétiquement. D'habitude, il l'aurait salué d'un « Hey, Sammy ! » enjoué, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et lorsque Sam pose sa main sur son avant bras, il ne proteste même pas.

\- Sam... souffle-t-il, comme profondément soulagé.

Une larmes termine de couler sur sa tempe. Sam ne peut retenir les siennes, mais il n'émet pas le moindre sanglot.

\- Je suis là, Dean.

Il se tourne alors vers son lit pour prendre sa couette et l'étaler sur son frère, puis il va chercher d'autres couvertures dans l'armoire et les étend à son tour. Dean se laisse faire. Signe qu'il n'a plus la force de lutter pour faire semblant de ne pas en avoir besoin, et donc, signe qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Sam déglutit et ceci achevé, il se glisse délicatement sous les couvertures, du côté gauche, pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage, et s'installe tout contre lui, dans le petit espace que leur laisse leur lit une place. Alors, quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose qui ne s'était encore jamais passé. Dean éclate en sanglot et malgré la douleur, se tourne vers lui comme il peut pour enfouir son visage dans sa gorge. Ce ne sont pas des sanglots comme les siens. Ce sont les sanglots de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de pleurer. Privé de mot, Sam glisse ses bras autour de lui pour le réconforter comme il peut.

\- Ca va aller, Dean, ça va aller, je suis là. Chuuuut, c'est fini, répète-t-il en boucle.

Après tout, c'est toujours ce que Dean lui répète... la crise passe lentement. Toujours pelotonné contre lui malgré leur différence de taille, Dean commence à s'endormir et il l'entoure toujours, lui frictionnant le dos pour le réchauffer.

\- J'ai fait de la compote, tout à l'heure en vous attendant, déclare enfin Sam, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Demain matin, tu pourras en manger. Je te ferai un chocolat chaud aussi, comme tu me fais.

Dean sourit faiblement mais Sam ne peut pas le voir. Il laisse passer un silence avant de dire d'une voix hésitante :

\- … Dean... ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu... tu ne vas mourir, hein ? Tu ne peux pas partir et me laisser... me laisser tout seul. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

En réponse, Dean resserre son étreinte et ce seul geste vaut toute les paroles du monde.

\- Je ne laisserais pas tomber Sammy, répond il d'une voix lente. Tu ne seras pas débarrassé de moi de si tôt.

Sam esquisse un sourire malgré son inquiétude.

\- Ca va mieux ? Tu n'as plus froid ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va.

\- On dort alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu me promets que tu me dis si tu as mal ? Tu me promets, hein ?

\- Je te promets, Sammy. Dors maintenant.

* * *

Le souvenir s'estompa peu à peu pour ne laisser plus entendre que la voix enfantine de son petit frère qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. _Tu me promets que tu me dis si tu as mal ? Tu me promets, hein ? _Appuyé contre le mur, Dean essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Qu'elle semblait loin, cette époque bénie où tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Il y avait les monstres, la froideur de leur père et le poids de cette vie qu'aucun d'eux deux n'avaient choisis. Et pourtant... pourtant, rien n'était plus simple à cette époque que Sam contre lui, que leur repas bancal sur le canapé le soir et le contact de son petit frère qui s'endormait dans ses bras. Rien n'était plus simple qu'eux deux. Si le monde était cruel et leur vie injuste, ils avaient au moins la chance d'être ensemble, et souvent, ça leur suffisait. C'était même indispensable.

Aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui comment rattraper les choses, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Une vie ? Non, des million de vie. Des million de disputes, des million de cauchemars, des million de blessures et plus de moments affreux qu'il n'en faudrait pour remplir une seul vie. Il se passa une main sur le visage et alors une autre phrase lui revint en mémoire. _J'ai fait de la compote, tout à l'heure en vous attendant. Demain matin, tu pourras en manger. Je te ferai un chocolat chaud aussi, comme tu me fais. _

Alors, pris d'une illumination, Dean quitta le couloir, alla chercher ses clés de voiture et sortit du boomker pour aller faire des courses. Il fut de retour peu après son départ, chargé d'un sac en plastique qu'il déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Des pommes, du sucre, du lait, du chocolat noir, de la crème fraîche, du pain, du beurre. Dean ne cuisinait jamais. Ou du moins, rarement. Il aimait bien manger pourtant mais Sam s'en chargeait très bien quand le fastfood ne le faisait pas à sa place. On ne peut pas dire qu'il se souvenait de beaucoup de plats d'enfances, mais la compote que son père leur faisait et qu'il avait appris à faire très jeune, de la était sans doute né son amour pour la tarte aux pommes. Sam en faisait souvent lorsqu'ils revenaient de chasse, et il adorait ces moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver en famille. Il commença à éplucher les pommes, puis les coupa en petit morceaux et les mis à cuire sur le feu avec un peu d'eau. Pendant ce temps, il s'occupa du chocolat qu'il fit fondre à feu doux.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de la première fois qu'il en avait fait. Enfants, c'était leur rituel. Dean lui faisait toujours son chocolat chaud le matin, et ce que Sam fusse assez grand pour boire du café. Il esquissa un sourire en versant le lait dans la casserole.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de frère. Juste une excuse pour ne pas devenir un homme. »

Son sourire s'effaça lentement.

Il n'en parlait pas pas un mot depuis son « réveil ». Pourtant, il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails, de chacune des expressions de Sam...

* * *

Chargé d'un plateau, Dean toqua du pied contre la porte de la chambre de Sam.

\- Sam, ouvre moi !

Pas de réponse.

\- Sam ! Je ne peux pas ouvrir, bouge tes fesses et ouvre moi !

Pas plus de résultat. Il poussa un soupir nerveux, posa le plateau à terre afin d'ouvrir la porte avant de le reprendre pour entrer complètement dans la pièce.

Aucune lumière, pas même celle de la lampe de chevet. Sur le lit, on devinait grâce à l'éclairage du couloir la silhouette immobile de Sam qui lui tournait le dos, allongé en chien de fusil sur le bord du lit opposé. Pris d'une seconde de panique, Dean déposa le plateau sur le bureau et monta aussitôt sur le lit jusqu'à Sam.

\- Sam !

A moitié à genoux dernière lui, il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha légèrement par dessus lui.

\- Sammy...

Prostré, Sam fixait un point invisible du mur en face de lui, les yeux à demi clos, explosés de fatigue et rougis par les larmes. Gelé, il claquait frénétiquement des dents et ne cilla pas, ne tourna même pas le regard dans sa direction. Sourcils froncés, Dean l'examina attentivement tout en lâchant avec humour :

\- Ca marche plus, ces blagues là, tu devrais le savoir à ton âge !

Il n'obtint pas le moindre sourire. Aucun indice permettant de savoir s'il avait même entendu. Il pressa légèrement son épaule et poussa un soupir, ne détournant pas le regard du visage de son petit frère. Son expression si vide, si absente, tout son corps glacé, à l'abandon.

\- Je t'ai fait du chocolat chaud avec de la compote et des tartines. Ca te dit quelque chose, ça, hum ? Si tu veux pas que je mange tout, il va falloir que tu te bouges un peu.

Un sourire tendre et rieur flottait sur ses lèvres, qui ne suffit pas à chasser son inquiétude. Il retira une mèche de cheveux du visage de Sam.

\- Tu m'entends, Sammy ? Tu n'as pas envie de chocolat chaud ?

Son sourire s'estompa dans le silence. De toute évidence, Sam ne l'entendait pas. Alors, il se redressa pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit et se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures.

\- Bon sang ! S'écria-t-il en remontant jusqu'à Sam, j'espère que tu es fier de toi.

Il s'allongea sur le flan et s'approcha le plus possible de lui pour l'envelopper de ses bras, son corps contre le sien, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que Sam paniquait la nuit. Une de ses mains alla se caler sur son sternum, prêt des battements de son cœur, et se mit à exercer une légère friction.

\- Sam. C'est moi, Dean. Il faut que tu reviennes.

Indécis, il fixait la nuque et les épaules de son frère, toujours aussi inerte. Il n'avait jamais su quoi dire dans ces cas là. Il continua un moment mais la température corporelle de Sam n'augmentait pas et il n'obtenait pas plus de réaction. Il lâcha son sternum et l'étreignait avec force.

\- Je n'ai jamais su quoi dire dans ces cas là, tu le sais, hein ?

Il émit un petit rire , pour garder contenance, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Tu es mon petit frère, Sammy. Mon frère. Peu importe ce que tu as dit ou fait, tu es ma famille, tu es... Tu es la seule et unique chose pour laquelle je me battrais jusqu'au bout ! La seule chose qui souvent m'a empêché de me foutre en l'air et de tout abandonner !

Il avait commençait doucement, mais il criait avec fougue à présent.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que te dise ? Que ça ne m'a pas fait mal, ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant que je devienne ce... ça ? Bien sur que c'est le cas ! Mais bordel je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui, alors tu vas cesser tout de suite ce petit jeu d'autodestruction débile, te remuer, manger ! Ne va pas croire une seule seconde que...

Il ferma les yeux, puis reprit plus doucement :

\- Ne va pas croire ce que ce connard de démon t'as dit en bas.

Il se redressa sur un coude et scruta le visage de Sam dont l'absence de vie suffisait à lui donner une réponse.

\- C'était des saloperies, putain, rien que des putains de saloperies ! … Tu ne peux pas croire ça !

De force, il le retourna dans l'autre sens. Sam se laissa faire, le corps entièrement malléable. Alors il le prit dans ses bras, une main lui frictionnant le dos, une autre sur sa nuque. Il le serrait comme s'il voulait le faire rentrer en lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans le vide un moment avant qu'il ne trouve ses mots. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillant, il n'avait pas l'impression de le savoir plus.

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité ta mort ou des conneries dans le genre. Jamais. Ni avant ni après la mort de maman. Jamais, tu m'entends ?!

Il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux pour faire basculer son visage contre son épaule.

\- Tu sais...

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ses yeux luisaient.

\- C'est vrai que tu as quelque chose de papa, ce caractère fort et impétueux et c'est vrai que vous m'en avez fait voir avec ça, putain. Mais depuis tout gosse, tu as aussi ce truc qui me rappelle tellement... _maman. _Dans les moments difficiles, tu savais être là comme elle seule savait le faire. Tu as toujours eu cette tendresse en toi et je sais que je te charrie souvent avec ça mais... en vrai, si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien. Si tu étais comme moi, je crois que je ne te supporterais pas.

Il leva les yeux dans un petit rire, léchant sa lèvre supérieure. Il pleurait.

\- Alors ne laisse pas ce monstre que j'étais devenu te détruire. N'abandonne pas, Sammy. Il faut que tu fasses un effort, il faut que tu te forces à revenir même si ça fait mal. Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas.

Il resta un moment comme ça, à le tenir contre lui et à lui répéter inlassablement « Reviens, Sammy, reviens. Allez, reviens », essayant de le réchauffer, d'atteindre quelque chose en lui.

Un premier sursaut traversa un pied de Sam, puis un second sur un bras, et un troisième simultanément, qui le fit frissonner tout entier. Puis il émit des sortes de grognements et son dos commença à se rétracter convulsivement. Dean continua à lui frotter le dos, se forçant à ne pas montrer son soulagement et dit avec calme :

\- Voilà, Sammy, c'est bien. C'est ça.

Sam mit un moment à revenir complètement à lui et Dean le soutint en silence. Lorsque ses tremblements s'apaisèrent et qu'il le sentit plus calme, il en profita pour s'écarter et Sam le laissa faire. Pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard maintenant qu'il était conscient, il se leva directement et lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher le plateau, fit demi-tour, le lui tendit en s'éclaircissant la gorge et l'installa sur ses genoux tout en lui lançant un bref coup d'oeil. Il s'était redressé et évitait lui aussi son regard. Dean s'empara de la tasse de chocolat.

\- Je vais... je vais aller le faire réchauffer.

\- Dean... souffla doucement Sam, tu n'es pas obligé...

Mais Dean se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Je reviens, s'écria-t-il, déjà engagé dans le couloir.

Sam soupira et regarda le contenu du plateau. Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'empara du bol de compote pour en manger une cuillère. Dean revint peu après, chargé de du reste des croissants du matin et de deux tasses dont il lui en tendit une. Il échangèrent un court regard avant que tous deux ne baissent de nouveau les yeux.

\- Merci, fit Sam tout bas.

Dean s'assit à ses côtés et se mit à siroter sa boisson sans un mot. Sam leva brièvement les yeux vers lui puis reporta aussitôt son attention sur son bol de compote qu'il dégusta lentement avant de s'attaquer aux tartines, les trempant dans le chocolat chaud dont il but une gorgée.

\- C'est délicieux, merci.

Dean poussa un grognement tout en buvant une gorgée.

\- Il faut bien ça. Ce n'est pas la belle au bois dormant qui va faire la cuisine !

Le sourire de Sam dévoila ses dents mais il ne leva pas la tête pour autant.

\- Dean ? Demanda-t-il enfin, hésitant.

\- Hum ?

Le ton de sa réplique laissait clairement entendre sa nette réticence à rentrer plus avant dans la conversation que son entêté sentimental de frère ne tarderait pas à mettre sur le tapis, mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on va... en parler ?

Dean termina d'un trait le reste de son chocolat chaud, qu'il reposa sans délicatesse aucune sur la table de nuit, s'agitant soudain comme un metteur en scène énervé contre son comédien favoris qui se serait trompé de réplique.

\- Sam, _Sam !_ Non !

Il laissa ses bras retomber contre le lit, comme désespéré, en soupirant.

\- On est bien, là. Tu ne peux pas juste profiter de ce moment et la fermer ?!

Sam détourna de nouveau les yeux, clignant des paupières, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse. Il laissa passer quelques minutes de silence. Des mots tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans son esprit, et chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer une phrase, il réalisait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Et Dean ne l'aidait pas vraiment...

\- Dean, je...

Quelque chose bloquait dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquaient.

\- Quoi, _encore ?!_ Asséna Dean sèchement.

Sam s'empara du plateau vide et marqua quelques hochements de tête significatifs.

\- Rien. Je vais débarrasser ça.

Il se leva et traversa la pièce sans le regarder. Mais alors qu'il allait dépasser le palier de la porte, il se figea, puis fit volte face, reposa brusquement le plateau sur le bureau et se tourna d'un trait vers Dean.

\- Non, non, pas question ! S'emporta-t-il, pas question que je te laisse te défiler une fois encore ! Ce serait tellement plus simple de tout oublier, n'est-ce pas ?! Tellement plus simple de continuer tranquillement en faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé mais ce n'est pas le cas, Dean, _ce n'est pas le cas !_

Sur le lit, sourcils légèrement froncés, Dean le fixait, interloqué.

\- Sam, je ne me défile pas...

\- Si, tu te défiles ! Le coupa Sam, tremblant tout entier d'un surplus d'émotions. C'est ce que tu ne cesses de faire mais je ne suis pas d'accord, alors tu vas m'écouter. J'ai passé tous ces mois à te chercher et tu sais quoi, Dean ? J'ai fait des choses vraiment horribles. Des choses que tu n'aurais pas faites dans ton état normal. J'ai torturé et tué et envoyer des innocents en enfer et je n'étais pas un démon, j'étais moi-même, j'étais conscient, tu n'étais juste... pas là. Et tout ça, je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de te retrouver, de te ramener à la maison. Mais ce n'est pas les seules choses horribles que j'ai faites, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Sam enchaîna avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Il aurait voulu faire un beau discours, il avait tellement espéré et attendu ce moment, mais les mots sortaient dans un flot de rage et de peine qu'il ne parvenait à stopper.

\- Ose me dire le contraire, Dean. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu es devenu un démon et que tu as cette marque sur le bras. Alors ne me dis pas que c'était des conneries, ce que le démon a dit en bas. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel démon, Dean. C'était toi. _Toi_, qui me disait que je n'avais jamais eu de frère et tu sais quoi ? Cette phrase, je l'ai cent fois mérité. Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. J'ai eu exactement, _exactement_ ce que je méritais. Mais tu es mon frère. Et je n'arrive pas à oublier ni à faire comme si tout était normal, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas normal, tu es assis là à m'apporter le petit déjeuner mais...

Dean déglutit. Des larmes dévalaient les joues de Sam.

\- Mais tu es mort juste devant moi. J'ai vu cette lame s'enfoncer dans ton corps, je t'ai vu lutter puis abandonner et partir. J'ai entendu tes derniers mots. Je t'ai vu mourir. Je tenais ton visage entre mes mains quand tu es parti et je t'appelais mais c'était... trop tard. Et j'ai porté ton corps – ton cadavre – dans ta chambre, je l'ai posé sur ton lit, je t'ai... pleuré, je...

Il se mordit les lèvres, détourna le regard, souffla et mit les mains sur son visage, les deux index pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Dean le regardait sans mot dire.

\- Parfois, reprit Sam dans un sourire humide, tu te comportes vraiment comme un con et tu m'énerves, mais... tu ne méritais pas tout ça. Tu ne méritais pas toutes les horreurs que je t'ai balancé à la gueule ni tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi. Je sais que je te l'ai dite tellement de fois cette phrases mais...

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, ce regard que Dean-le-démon aurait qualifié de « regard de chiot ».

\- … je te demande pardon, Dean. Tu avais raison. Dans la même situation que toi, je fais exactement la même chose. Peut-être même... _pire. Je suis désolé. _

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, et il se tourna aussitôt pour saisir le plateau puis quitta la chambre en coup de vent, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne se laissa aller que parvenu à la cuisine, où il reposa violemment le plateau sur la table, frissonnant de tous ses membres, la respiration précipitée, les sanglots le secouant intérieurement sans qu'il n'émette le moindre son, des larmes s'échappant seulement de ses paupières. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, se balançant d'avant en arrière en se mordant le poing. Un premier sanglot perça la surface et il ferma les yeux, essayant de toutes ses forces de le réprimer.

« _Je pouvais plus t'entendre pleurnicher et te plaindre. J'ai préféré le roi de l'enfer à toi. Peut-être que j'en avais marre de te baby-sitter. Ou de devoir te sauver de ta nullité. »_

Il se mordait tellement fort que ça en faisait mal, mais la douleur l'aidait à contenir la vague. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut de la présence de Dean, immobile sur le pas de la porte. Il émit une exclamation inintelligible et s'accoudant à la table, mit les mains devant son visage.

\- Va-t-en, s'il te plaît.

Mais Dean ne s'en alla pas. Il entendit ses pas s'approcher et lorsque ses mains rentrèrent en contact avec son poignet, il poussa un petit cri étouffé. De force, Dean l'obligea à retirer ses mains de son visage puis à se tourner vers lui.

\- Non, non, protesta Sam, pas questions, tu n'as pas à supporter ça ! Laisse-moi !

Dean emprisonna fermement ses poignets.

\- Sam, arrête...

\- Je te dis de me laisser ! Hurla Sam sans cesser de se débattre.

Refusant tout contact visuel, il tournait la tête en tous sens et tirait désespérément sur ses mains.

_\- Laisse-moi !_

\- Sammy, Sam... commença Dean alors que son cadet réussissait à échapper une de ses mains et cherchait à présent à l'écarter.

Dans une impulsion instinctive, il lâcha son poignet et sans attendre qu'il réalise, le gifla brutalement. L'effet fut immédiat. Tête tournée dans la puissance de la claque, les cheveux devant le visage, Sam se figea aussitôt, cessant d'essayer de le frapper, de le repousser et surtout, de crier. Essoufflé, Dean le regardait, comme redoutant une possible réaction. Mais il ne riposta pas. Ses épaules commencèrent à se secouer et il émit quelques gémissements essoufflés, comme s'il se retenait désespérément de pleurer. Dean cligna des paupières et s'avançant vers lui, le prit dans ses bras. Sam se laissa faire.

\- Allez, viens là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam éclata en sanglots. Il s'agrippa à sa taille, les mains cramponnées à son tee shirt et le visage enfouit dans le creux de son épaule. Dean l'étreignit plus fort et passa une main sous ses cheveux, massant doucement sa nuque du pouce et de l'index.

\- C'est bien, laisse sortir. Ca va aller. Je suis là.

Il savait que Sam n'aimait pas se laisser aller à ces épanchements de sentiments parce qu'il culpabilisait de n'être pas assez fort pour se retenir, et lui même n'était pas très à l'aise non plus, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sam. Peut-être... bah, ces raisons ne concernaient que lui, et elles sentaient le feu d'une maison bullée, la froideur d'un père et de trop lourdes responsabilités portées bien trop jeune. Mais il le tint dans ses bras, profondément ancré dans le sol, se forçant à respirer le calme malgré son bouleversement intérieur. Il demeura silencieux un moment, à supporter les cris de son petit frère et ses spasmes qui l'atteignaient directement, puis il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et commença :

\- Tu sais Sammy, tu as le droit de craquer. Je suis là et je serais toujours là. Ce que je t'ai dis dans ce piège à démon... c'était faux, jamais je n'en aurais marre de toi. Je t'avouerais que je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, mais...

Sam ne répondit pas et ses sanglots ne se calmèrent pas.

\- Ecoute, oui, tu as ta part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé et bien sur, ça ne partira pas comme ça, ni pour toi ni pour moi, mais tu restes mon frère et je n'ai pas l'intention de te tourner le dos. On est une famille, Sammy.

Sam poussa un sanglot plus fort que les autres avant de s'apaiser quelque peu et le serra un peu plus. Dean esquissa un sourire.

\- Et ce que on a à affronter, on va l'affronter ensemble, comme il en a toujours été. D'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête contre lui.

\- Alors, pas la peine de continuer à te punir et te priver de manger ou je ne sais quoi c'est complètement... débile. Et par la même occasion, si tu pouvais me regarder dans les yeux et ne pas baisser la tête à chaque fois que je parle comme si j'allais te frapper, je t'en serais... _reconnaissant. _

Sam se mit à rire et Dean l'imita. Mais il ne s'écarta pas et Sam sembla apprécier de rester contre lui.

\- Merci, Dean, dit-il enfin. Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de... que tu sois de nouveau là.

Dean sourit. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, et il ne fit pas mine de se dégager de leur emprise.

\- Je sais Sammy, je sais. Je suis absolument indispensable.

Il pensa que Sam allait répliquer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de quoi il dit au bout d'un moment de silence :

\- Et pour la marque, comment on va... ?

\- Comme on a toujours fait, je te l'ai dit, Sammy, le coupa Dean._ Ensemble._ A moins que tu décides encore de me renier et que tu veuilles juste travailler avec moi... ?

En réponse, Sam posa les deux mains sur ses omoplates en un geste quelque peu possessif.

\- Nan, reprit Dean, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais à ma grande connaissance du travail, je doute fortement que des collègues se serrent dans les bras comme ça...

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Ta gueule, Dean.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi.

Sam poussa un soupir de bien être, le visage contre le cou de Dean, respirant son odeur. Il esquissa un sourire tout en le pressant contre lui.

* * *

**Voilà ! Fin de cet OS ! Si vous avez des commentaires... belle journée à vous ! ( ouais, il est actuellement 1 h 10 du matin, alors... x) ... ) **


End file.
